This is a long term study of the nature of endemic cretinism and of the retarded physical and neurological development which often accompanies severe endemic goiter. The project is designed to demonstrate whether essential amino acid supplements or iodine supplementation or both can be effective in eliminating or reducing these disorders. Results are measured in terms of postnatal growth and neural and intellectual development. These studies are in progress in highland rural Ecuador and Peru.